


happily ever after

by snowspriestess



Series: AUs [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspriestess/pseuds/snowspriestess
Summary: Jon and Melisandre finally get their happily ever after, and someday she had some great news to proclaim. An AU where Jon is Lord of Winterfell and Melisandre his Lady.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: things you said while holding my hand

It was almost dawn when Jon knocked at her door, shivering and completely frozen. The night outside was as cold as ever, with snow falling from the dark clouds in the sky and ice cracking under every step. The inside of the castle was not much warmer either, the fires could not even begin to warm the whole inside.  
Their chambers, however, were as hot as always and even through the closed door he could feel the warmth on his skin. He was entering without waiting for her to answer, since he knew that she was not sleeping anyway. 

Melisandre looked away from her fires as he came in, her red lips curling up to form a smile. “You're here early”, she greeted him, getting up from her chair.  
His stay outside on the battlements normally lasted one solid hour longer, but tonight it had been too cold to bear. Winterfell might survive without him guarding it for one night, he was sure of that. 

It might be an old habit back from his time in the nightswatch, but he always felt unprotected if the walls were not manned. His soldiers, however, did not seem to share that feeling, since they always refused to do the nightshift. Therefore Jon did it himself, not particularly minding it. He liked to be alone sometimes, even though he did miss Melisandre and the warmth of her skin.  
They made up for that loss of time in the morning though, so he was fine with it. 

“I missed you”, he replied now, closing the door behind him.  
She smiled the sort of smile that was his favorite kind, the one that made his heart jump a little. “I missed you too”, Melisandre whispered, placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
He could feel the heat of her body through his coat as she leaned onto him, their tongues slowly playing with each other. She was still smiling as she broke free. “Do you always have to do the nightshift?” she asked, her fingers gently stroking over his jawline. 

Jon sighed, starting to get out of his coat as he was beginning to feel quite hot in it. It was crazy how she could stay in here all day without melting. “You know I do.”  
She nodded, watching him put his coat away. As soon as he finished she moved closer again, kissing him once again. Her fingers played with the ends of his hair. “Can we talk about something?” she muttered against his lips, as she was sinking against his body. 

Jon frowned for a second. “Of course.” He was pulling back slightly, sitting on the bed behind him and taking her hand so she would sit next to him.  
Melisandre remained standing, however. He noticed a nervous look in her eyes. “Is something wrong?” he wanted to know, actually slightly alarmed.  
Melisandre bit her lip. “I wouldn't say it exactly like that”, she replied, her left hand still holding his. She moved a bit closer, the fingers of her right drawing patterns on the back of his hand. “I saw something in the flames today.”  
He nodded. “Alright. What was it?”  
She took a deep breath, her red eyes meeting his grey ones. “I am pregnant.” 

For a second, it was completely silent. His brain was trying to make sense of the words, of what she had just announced him. His jaw dropped slightly. Never before had he actually thought about the possibility of her getting pregnant, of him becoming a father. He should have, actually, now that he was Lord of Winterfell. 

Melisandre was watching him full of expectation, her eyes never leaving him. After he did not react, she seemed a bit confused. “Did you hear what I said?”  
Jon looked up quickly, nodding. He was still dealing with what he had just heard.  
“Can you please say something then?” She sounded slightly desperate now. “Are you angry?”  
Those words finally brought him back to reality, he got up quickly. “No.” He brought their joined hands to his lips and placed a kiss on her fingers. “Why would I be angry?”  
She shrugged her shoulders, not saying anything. 

He gave her a reassuring smile, closing the distance between them, and put one hand on her belly and another one on her waist. “I've never been more happy in my life, okay?” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and another one to her lips. Then he got on his knees and placed a third one on her belly, where their child was growing in this very moment. 

Melisandre could not help but smile. “Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?”  
He looked up to her. “You know already?”  
She nodded, joining their hands once again and pulling him to his feet. A smile rested on her lips, one he had not seen on her before.  
“Don't tell me yet.” His fingers gently brushed across her collarbones, her neck and up to her chin. He could feel her breathing on his skin. “I'll be happy no matter what.” Their lips joined once again, the softest of touches. 

“I love you.” The words came easily across her lips now, after so much time that had passed. She was no longer afraid of what might happen.  
Jon rested his forehead against hers, feeling the warmth under her skin. “I love you too.” Melisandre smiled at the words.  
“Both of you”, he added, for the first time ever.


	2. Chapter 2

“I'm feeling sick.” Melisandre was rolling over the bed to his side, burying her face in the mattress. She had been trying to sleep, but obviously not succeeded.

Jon sighed, stroking her back with his left hand. “It's not even morning anymore”, he remarked, before returning his eyes to the paper in his lap. He had to check Winterfell's finances until this evening and Melisandre was not much of a help getting it done.

She raised her head at his words. “Your child does not seem to care what time of the day it is”, she snapped, sitting up. She always said “your child” when she was annoyed, Jon had got used to it by now.

He could not help but laugh a little at her words. Melisandre had been hot tempered before her pregnancy, but now she was ready to explode at anything that was not going her way. He found it quite amusing at times, at least when her fury was not directed at him.

“You're not the one who has to throw up every morning”, she added miserably, eying him.

Jon put the paper down, took her hand into his own and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. “You're doing great, alright?” Cheering up was the only thing that he could really do, after all, even though it often did not quite work out. Today was no different.

Melisandre only clenched her jaw, ignoring him. “I'm cold”, was all she said.

He looked at her in confusion. The room was so warm by now that he was only wearing a shirt and thin trousers, even though it was freezing outside. She on the other hand was clothed in her thickest dress and had his fur coat draped around her shoulders. “How can you possibly be cold in here?” He shook his head. Sometimes she really was crazy. “Maybe you're just tired”, he suggested, to calm her down a bit. As usual she had not slept in two days at all, being pregnant and constant sickness had not stopped her from reading her fires. “The Lord needs me”, she had answered to his suggestion of maybe leaving the fires be for a night or two. After he wanted to know if her Lord might not survive without her some nights she had not spoken to him for several hours, only staring into the flames in silence. He had not said anything else to the matter.

Now she pulled his coat closer around her body, burying her face in the fur. “I'm not tired. Besides my back hurts when I lay down.”

“You should sit less in that uncomfortable chair right there”, Jon replied dryly, already looking at his paper again. He was not eager to have the fire discussion all over again, especially because he knew that he would lose. One could not win against Melisandre, even less pregnant Melisandre.

She was silent for a few seconds, but her eyes never left him. She was obviously pouting, waiting for him to focus on her.

Jon could not concentrate at all when she was watching him like that and he was sure that she knew that. Sighing, he put the finances down once again. “What?” he asked, causing her to reach for his hand.

“We could do more interesting things you know”, she proposed. “More exciting things than reading boring stuff.”

He watched her move closer. “And what do you have in mind?” he answered, even though he knew exactly what her proposal would be. He knew that gleam in her eyes very well.

Melisandre just smiled, letting his coat fall of her shoulders and placing herself on his lap.

Jon laughed. “I thought you were cold.”

“You can keep me warm”, she only replied, starting to place kisses on his jawline. Her lips traveled down to the sensitive skin of his throat, sucking and biting softly.

He sighed. “You know that I have to get this done today.” It took quite some effort to resist her, he gave her that. Melisandre knew her way around him just fine.

“Don't be such a killjoy”, she muttered against his skin, still kissing him.

Jon carefully grabbed her waist and pulled her away gently, so their faces were at the same height. Then he kissed her for a second, just a soft touch of his lips on hers. He broke it off before she could intensify things. “We'll do this later.” He wanted to take her hand, but she pulled back, returning to her side of the bed.

She wrapped herself up in his coat again, crossing her arms in front of her chest and glancing at him in a huff. She looked like a little child who had not gotten the candy she wanted. “Do you not find me attractive anymore?” she asked, her voice very quiet.

His jaw dropped slightly. “What?” was the first thing that came to his mind. He tried very hard not to laugh, since he could see in her eyes that the question had been a serious one. “Why would I not find you attractive anymore?”

Melisandre was silent for a moment. “I don't know”, she admitted.

He shook his head, moving closer to where she sat on the bed. “You're the most attractive woman I know, okay?” It was only the truth, of course, but he was not sure if he had ever told her before. He had always been convinced that she knew, since she had always been self conscious around him. But maybe he should have reminded her every now and then, especially in the last two months.

She nodded slightly. “Okay.” There was a short pause. “You'll better still feel that way when I'm nine months into this pregnancy.” Her voice was less serious now, her lips curled up in a little smile.

Jon laughed. “I will, trust me.” He kissed her forehead. “And now I'll finish my work so we can do something else alright?”

“Alright”, she muttered. Then she got up from the bed, moving over to her fires.

He frowned, kind of alarmed. “What are you doing?” he wanted to know, watching her.

A teasing smile rested on her lips as she turned around. “Like I said, I am cold. The fire needs some more wood.”

Jon shook his head in desperation. He could count himself lucky if he survived the next months without melting.


	3. Chapter 3

It was still dark around him when he woke up, feeling a weak but continuous pushing against his arm. He opened his eyes slightly, only to notice that Melisandre was watching him. Her red eyes glowed even in the semidarkness, her copper hair tangled across the sheets beneath her.

Jon sighed, rolling to his right side so he could face her. “What's wrong?” he asked, voice still heavy with sleep.

She pouted. “She is kicking.”

He could not quite hold back the little smile on his lips. “Again?”

“She is always kicking!” Melisandre complained, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “She never lets me sleep.”

He sighed once again, now sitting up. “Have you tried walking around?” He was no expert in pregnancies, but he had once heard that that should help.

“Of course I have”, she snapped, glancing at him in deep discontent.

Jon nodded, reaching for her hand and placing a kiss on her fingers. “Just lay down and try to sleep anyway, okay?”

It was not the first night that this had happened and would probably not be the last, he had to find a way to get Melisandre to sleep anyway. Because if she was awake he was awake, that was a rule she had found. “Since it is your child”, she had said and he had not complained. Pregnant Melisandre was a force to be reckoned with and he was not planning to give her a reason to explode.

She seemed to think about his proposal for a second, before she slowly started to lay down next to him. “She's not stopping.”

“Give her a moment”, he replied, softly placing a hand on her belly. He could feel his daughter kicking against the skin, could feel the movement of her little body. Melisandre might be annoyed by it, but to him it was a wonder. He would never get enough of it.

“You only enjoy it because it's not you she's keeping awake.” She seemed to have read his mind.

He only smiled. “Believe me, she's keeping me awake too.” He started to draw little patterns with his fingers, hoping that it would calm his daughter down. Her mother too, preferably.

Melisandre was silent now, her red eyes watching him. She seemed only half as annoyed as a few minuted ago.

“Better?” he wanted to know.

She nodded slightly. “She's calming down.”

He laughed a little. “See? I'm good at this.” The kicks against his fingers became weaker, until he did no longer feel them.

Melisandre looked genuinely surprised, but also pleased. “Maybe the little girl only wanted some attention from her father.”

Jon only smiled, kissing her forehead. “You should get some sleep now, princess.”

Her eyes widened for a second, she rolled onto her back. “Princess?” she repeated, confusion in her voice. But also something else, pleasure maybe.

He laid down next to her, so their faced almost touched. Her warm breath was on his face, she smelled like ash. “If I am the prince that was promised, you are my princess.”

For a moment it was silent, Melisandre looked at him in awe. She did not seem to know what to say. After some time, she leaned forward and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you too”, he muttered, as she curled up next to him and placed her head on his chest. His fingers softly stroke her hair, while he listened to her breathing until she was asleep. Only then did he close his own eyes, her familiar scent still in his nose.

 


End file.
